The Return of Pink
by TommyOliverMMPRFan
Summary: BellaVision's idea not mine.  After the final fight with Mesogog, the Dino Thunder Rangers  led by Dr. William Cranston, not Dr. Thomas Oliver  think the fight is won.  Instead, they are now facing their biggest challenge yet.
1. A Sad Day in Reefside

A/N: Before you start crediting me for this…don't. This is Bella Vision's work and idea. I'm just the messenger carrying out the plot she's described before me. As such, I am warning you that this will be VERY, VERY different from Power Ranger canon, especially Dino Thunder.

A/N 2: For instance as you will see, in this story Tommy Oliver was NOT a Dino Thunder Power Ranger as a matter of fact while he lives in the town he doesn't even know who the Rangers are even though he's seen them on TV. Instead, one William Cranston is in his place as the leader of that team. I won't go too much further into this but suffice to say there will be other differences as the story goes along.

A/N 3: I own absolutely, positively NOTHING.

A Sad Day in Reefside

**Somewhere in the Depths of Hell**

"They thought they had me beaten," a dinosaur-like creature hissed. "They thought I died. Oh, how they will be so wrong when they get their surprise, correct?"

"Indeed they will, master," a deep, female voice answered him. "And then they will all die. Just remember your end of the deal…leave that brat who calls himself a leader to me. He will personally die at my hands."

"Yesssss, you shall have what you want," the dinosaur creature hissed. "When should we strike?"

"Soon," his new top general answered him. "I hear that those stupid brats have been seeing each other more and more which can only mean a group outing is inevitable. I know those brats and know how they work. When they all get back together we strike. Hard."

The creature nodded in satisfaction. Soon, he would have his revenge on all who had opposed him. He would have it especially on one Tommy Oliver, who wasn't even a Power Ranger during his conquest attempt.

Though Tommy wasn't a Power Ranger anymore, the creature felt Tommy had stuck his nose where it didn't belong during his conquest attempt, as the man had fended off – by himself I might add – a number of his most lethal Tyrannodrone attacks which had made life easier for those who actually were Rangers. For that, the creature vowed that Tommy would pay and pay dearly. That's why he had gone and gotten his chosen warrior – his champion, one who had a distinct connection with Tommy.

"My liege, just a suggessstion. Why don't we ssssssend some Tengassssss and Dronessss to Reefside to tesssst their defenses," the creature hissed.

"Excellent idea," the female figure said. "Tengas, Drones, go to Reefside and do your worst!"

It was good to have some help and as it turned out, the woman's foot-soldiers were extremely strong thanks to an ally who had survived Zordon's Wave – Scorpina, who had been hiding out throughout the galaxy and had managed to band together some Tengas for just this type of situation. The woman didn't consider Scorpina a friend as they'd had quite the rivalry in her earlier years but she was glad for the extra foot-soldiers.

**Two weeks after Dino Thunder's last battle**

**Reefside, CA**

"You seem to be bothered by something, Billy," his girlfriend, Hayley, said. "Have you been grading papers too much or something? We should have celebrated our victory a long time ago."

The former Black Dino Thunder Power Ranger mulled over what she said and he admitted she was correct. Yes, they should have been celebrating but there was something still nagging him.

"No, grading papers has been perfectly fine," Billy said. "As a matter of fact, there's only one student on the border of being eligible to play baseball at the high school, the others are in good standing."

"Then what's bothering you? Let's go out or something," Hayley said.

"Let me show you what I mean," Billy said and to Hayley's surprise he pulled out his Black Dino Thunder morpher and Dino Gem.

"I got this out of my little safe place last night," Billy said, "and the second I touched it, I could feel it. It's fully charged and sure enough, I went to the rebuilt lab and checked on it and it's still fully operational and there's still a connection to the Morphin Grid."

"But how can that be?" Hayley said. "If yours is still charged up, then the others must be charged up. And if the others are charged up, then…"

Billy shuddered involuntarily. He didn't even want to THINK about what that might mean. It didn't help that a second thought was nagging him, but that he didn't know what it was. Finally, he made a decision.

"Hayley, give me the phone. Now," Billy said with a sudden tone of urgency in his voice.

"What are you doing?" Hayley said, surprised. "I need to use it!"

"I'm sorry, Hayley, but this is Ranger business. You'll have to use your cell phone or something," Billy said. "I'm calling the kids. This is spooking me out way too much."

"Well, thanks a lot," Hayley snapped as she stormed out of the room.

"Man, what's her problem?" Billy muttered as he began dialing a set of numbers he knew by heart. Finally, on the third ring, his call was answered.

"Conner here," came the voice.

"Hey Conner, greetings and salutations, it's Dr. Cranston. How goes it?" Billy said.

"Whoa. Nice surprise, Dr. Cranston, it's good to hear your voice again," Conner said. "Do you need some help?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Are you in a private place right now?"

"I am, as a matter of fact. What's going on?"

"You still have your Gem with you correct?"

"I do, as a memento," Conner said.

"Conner, I need you to try to morph," Billy said

"Morph?" Conner said. "But I thought we were powerless now."

"Just try it, OK, Conner?" Billy said. "I don't have all day."

"OK," Conner said as he just gave up. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" he said as he went through the morphing sequence.

It took a few seconds before Conner realized he still had his phone in his hand.

"Oh my God, I can't believe it. I can morph!" Conner said.

"Great," Billy muttered, half happy and half worried. "Conner, I need you to get in touch with the others and tell them to get to my house in two hours – and please for the love of God, don't morph to do it unless you have to and don't ask questions because we don't have time."

Billy cut the connection and hurried down to the lab as fast as he could. This was not good at all – the only thing good about it was that the team could still morph. The bad possibilities, however, that came with this overwhelmed the positives. The bad possibilities were that : 1. the Rangers didn't have possession of all the Dino Gems, 2. someone other than the Rangers held in their possession one or more Gems and 3. this person was not all good.

Turning on his computer, Billy put a disk drive in his computer – it was one of many inventions he'd created in his time as a Ranger – which contained technology that could locate any power sources similar to the Dino Gems.

Activating his disk drive, he called up any and all sources that were similar to his. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the original five Dino Gems were safely in possession of Ethan, Conner, Kira, Trent and himself.

However, he groaned when he saw two additional power sources that weren't there before. What made him worry even more was that one of these sources, a distinct pink power source, was cloaked by a heavy shield and also it had a distinctly dark aura.

"I just knew it," Billy said. "This is not good."

Just then the alarm labs started blaring and a disturbance was suddenly picked up on screen. What was on the screen alarmed Billy to his core.

There on the screen was his former leader, Tommy, a man who he'd kept close contact with and he was fighting off not only Tyrannodrones, but Tengas as well. Billy couldn't believe it. He could somewhat believe the Drones were still around, but Tengas as well? And they looked as strong as usual as well because Tommy had his hands full.

"This is not the most advantageous situation," Billy said. "But I guess I must help my old leader. I hope this works. Dino Thunder, Power Up!" he shouted and he wryly smiled when he was transformed, once more, into the Black Brachio Ranger. Billy quickly wrote a note for Hayley, ran upstairs and left it on the coffee table then ran back down, got his ATV and headed out. The attack was near downtown near the White Falcon Dojo where Tommy worked, so he knew he'd have to haul it over there.

Finally he made it there as a Tenga was about to hit Tommy with a knockout blow but Billy came from behind and knocked him to the grass. The momentary distraction allowed Tommy to get to a safe place while Billy easily took care of the foot-soldiers, finally finishing the last Tenga off with a devastating Lightning Strike from his Brachio Staff. Finally, the soldiers of foot and air retreated.

"Get out of here, and don't come back," Billy muttered as they left. Finally, he caught up with Tommy and without hesitation said, "Power Down."

Tommy couldn't have been more shocked when the suit faded away and he saw who had been behind the mask all this time.

"I thought you looked familiar," Tommy said as he and Billy exchanged a brotherly hug. "Ever since I moved here I'd been watching you and whoever your team is on television and it looked like you underneath that mask – just with more skills than I remember. What in the world did they teach you on Aquitar?"

"A lot, Tommy," Billy said. "Look, I wish we could reminisce and I wish the upcoming reunion could be a happy one, but I'm afraid things are far from over for us."

"Us?" Tommy said.

"Yes, I mean us," Billy said. "My team is coming to my place in two hours and I want you there too."

"What's going on Bill?" Tommy said. "Why can't you tell me now?"

"I would rather explain myself only once and while everybody's present," Billy said. "Suffice to say, Tommy, I think this looks bad."

**Meanwhile in the depths of hell…**

"Do you wissssh to ssssssend out anything more?" the dinosaur creature asked.

"No. That's good for today," the woman said. "If we know the Black Ranger can morph, then the rest of them can certainly morph. Now we just wait until all their little friends have their reunion."

"They won't know what hit them," the dinosaur creature said.

**Two hours after the attack**

**Reefside, CA**

Just as Billy and Tommy had finished with dinner (for the record, Tommy had found Hayley to be very enjoyable as well even though he couldn't understand either Billy or Hayley's technical language) and headed down to the Dino Thunder Command Center**, **Billy could hear the sound of four loud ATV's pulling up and he knew who had arrived. He rushed outside and Tommy followed him but stayed behind at a distance.

As the ATVs all pulled up in a line Tommy took stock of all of their occupants. Tommy couldn't seem to take his eyes off the red one…the red one clearly had the leader look on his face and moreover, Tommy thought he recognized the build and figure of the Red Ranger.

"Guys, that's a former teammate and leader of mine, Tommy Oliver. You can trust him with any Ranger-related matters," Billy said. "Basically, in my view, he's the greatest leader the Power Rangers have ever had. I call him the Christmas Tree Ranger because he's worn green, white and red."

The rare joke by Billy (and the usual un-humorous Christmas Tree Ranger quip in Tommy's eyes) got a laugh out of his protégés as they all slowly began removing their helmets. Tommy was beyond shocked when he saw who the man behind the red helmet was.

"Conner?" Tommy said.

"Tommy do you know him?" Billy said.

"He's been a student at my dojo for six weeks and he's probably the fastest learner I've ever had while teaching martial arts," Tommy said. "He says he uses the time to hone his footwork for soccer but if I didn't know any better he could be a black belt if he wanted to."

It was clear there was a deep mutual respect between the young Red Ranger and the former Ranger legend. Some at the dojo would have called it playing favorites, but most of those people had quit Tommy's dojo a long time ago anyways.

"Ethan James. I control the Triceratops," the blue one said after Conner and Tommy had embraced for what seemed like the umpteenth time. "Basically, I'm another clone of Billy's."

Tommy groaned. Seriously, did the team really need any more nerds?

"Hi, I'm Kira Ford," a pretty young female stepped forward next – Tommy could plainly see she was the one in yellow. "Don't mind the nerds, they're there for us to poke fun at. I swear if I have to hear Ethan, Billy and Hayley talk in their technical mumbo-jumbo again I'm going to gouge my eyes out. By the way, I control the Pterodactyl."

Tommy looked at her and swallowed hard when she said that as he thought of yet another woman he'd once had in his life who had controlled that very same bird.. Just the way she looked, walked, talked, everything reminded him of someone else he once considered special. That was, before that had ended and he tried to bury that memory again.

"Trent Fernandez-Mercer," a Hispanic-American boy in the white suit said. "I'm the son of the guy who was Mesogog – Anton Mercer who is probably Billy's closest friend."

**Some time later…**

As they were all settled in the lab, the Dino Thunder team, Hayley and Tommy, were waiting with bated breath for what Billy had to say.

"OK, I know you guys have been hanging on my every word," Billy said, "and I know I shouldn't have called the kids in here. By the way kids, don't worry, I won't be scheduling that pop quiz for tomorrow. Just make sure you've read the latest material so we can discuss it."

The teens nodded.

"Anyways, this whole thing came about when I decided to just take out my Dino Gem that I still use as nothing more than a keepsake," Billy said. "As the teens found out, apparently, that gem and the rest of yours are not powerless for some reason. That blast at the end of the last battle should have destroyed Mesogog and rendered the gems powerless. Tommy, just so you know, these gems are what contain our powers."

Everyone nodded, allowing Billy to continue.

"So I came down here to check it out and what I found was alarming," Billy said. "Apparently, there are more gems out there."

"WHAT?" Hayley shouted. "I thought we'd gotten every last one of them!"

"Anton and I thought so too. But after I got back from saving Tommy here from a little scuffle with the Tengas – bird-like creatures who are some of the strongest foot-soldiers we've faced, for the record – and Tyrannodrones, I called Anton and had him swing by. We both did indeed detect that there are more Dino Gems somewhere in the galaxy. Apparently, some of them are not on Earth."

Tommy didn't like where this was going.

"Are you trying to tell me there's a power source similar to yours that might be in the wrong hands?" Tommy said as he gasped.

"In layman's terms, yes," Billy said. "My bet is that someone from the forces of evil managed to capture a pink power source that is at the very least similar to ours – and its power level was so off the charts that I could pick it up even though it's got a heavy cloaking shield. I actually think this source might be more powerful than any one of yours."

Every single person who was in the room shuddered.

"Maybe it's just me," Ethan said, "but was Mesogog really destroyed? If he was our powers would have been gone by now."

Billy shuddered to think about the impact of that possibility. If Mesogog really was alive somewhere and the Dino Gems hadn't been able to put him away, then what on Earth could?

"There's one other thing that bothers me," Billy said. "Tommy, you know I keep in touch with Kimberly very often."

Tommy nodded quickly and didn't like for one second where this was headed.

"History lesson, guys," Billy said. "Kim was our first Pink Power Ranger and in my opinion, was the heart of the team and the most resilient Ranger to ever don the spandex. She was also Tommy's first love and I'm convinced Tommy has never stopped loving her even after she broke his heart all those years ago."

Tommy barely nodded, as his heart was preparing for the worst kind of news – and what Billy said next did not disappoint.

"I tried to call her and inform her of the Ranger reunion that's taking place here on Saturday about three days ago," Billy said, "and I called her seven times. She didn't answer once."

Tommy hoped for otherwise but to say he was despondent was an understatement. His leadership senses told him something was terribly wrong. He hoped beyond hope that she had just spent the whole day out but his leadership senses were telling him his worst nightmare was about to come true.

After Billy had dismissed the teens, the mentor of the Dino Thunder Rangers and the man who was possibly the greatest to have ever donned the spandex stood eye to eye, face to face. As Billy hugged Tommy like a brother, he could see the sadness and despair radiating off Tommy in waves.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have better news for you," Billy said. "I was going to call and have Kim come to the reunion so you could work things out with her."

"It's not your fault, Billy," Tommy said. "I'm inconsolable right now but I also know what's done is done. You did what you had to do."

"This was not easy for me," Billy said, "and I know damn well it's not easy for you."

"It's not easy for me, sure, but we can't control what's happened. However, we can control what's about to happen. We have to stick together, now more than ever," Tommy said. "If anyone can do it, it's us because we stick together and don't fall apart when the going gets rough."

"That's why Zordon made you the leader, I'm convinced, because of statements like that," Billy said. "I'm in full affirmative with you. If we stick together, they can't beat us no matter how powerful this source is."

**Phaedos, same time**

"Unfortunately, I am afraid that might not be enough this time, my young Rangers," a tall, gorgeous woman in a green bikini said as she watched the conversation that was taking place far, far away from her. "You will need more than togetherness to stop what is coming your way. A time beyond all telling is coming for you, Rangers, and you will need all the help you can get. I will see you soon."

TBC…


	2. 2: The First Strike

A/N: Before you start crediting me for this…don't. This is Bella Vision's work and idea. I'm just the messenger carrying out the plot she's described before me. As such, I am warning you that this will be VERY, VERY different from Power Ranger canon, especially Dino Thunder.

A/N 2: For instance as you will see, in this story Tommy Oliver was NOT a Dino Thunder Power Ranger as a matter of fact while he lives in the town he doesn't even know who the Rangers are even though he's seen them on TV. Instead, one William Cranston is in his place as the leader of that team. I won't go too much further into this but suffice to say there will be other differences as the story goes along.

A/N 3: I own absolutely, positively NOTHING.

The First Strike

**A few days later, that Saturday**

They had absolutely no idea where they were going and it seemed like a hundred times that they wanted to ask Billy where in fact they were headed.

But every time they knew it would be useless so they had been quiet most of the trip because they had the feeling that wherever they were going was some place special for Billy and his friends. Besides they had their own things that they could be doing.

Ethan, for one thing, was reading the latest version of his favorite technological magazine – a magazine which Billy also subscribed to. Neither of them were big on subscriptions but they both liked this particular magazine so much they couldn't resist. Ethan hadn't been able to get to a magazine stand at any point during the week so Billy had been kind enough to lend him his.

Trent was also reading one of his magazines, a comic magazine that he subscribed to. As per usual, the magazine gave him ideas for his drawing and he was busy doodling on his drawing board in the backseat.

Kira, as could be expected, had her iPod with her and was lip-synching to one of her favorite songs. None of the boys dared ask her what she was humming because generally, unless she was sharing her music with her fans, she kept pretty silent about it and she liked it that way. The boys personally hated that about her but it was just the way she was.

Conner, though, was completely different. He was not interested in any of those things – he was a true leader. Of the people who were riding with their mentor, he was most interested in where they were going. What made him a great leader was his ability to take stock of his surroundings. It wasn't hard for him to notice where the group was – they were in the desert, far from any kind of civilization. It wasn't hard for Conner to be alert because of this – he knew that the desert would be a good place for an attack because there was no place to run out here…and no place to hide.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the car stopped…at the base of a mountain but not without a little excitement as Billy stopped the car violently which shocked the kids a little bit.

"Sorry, kids," Billy apologized. "I forgot how rough this terrain can be as I haven't been down this way in many years. We're here, so feel free to hop out and stretch your legs."

"Where are we?" Kira said.

"A very special place for those of us who first served," Billy said and the teens shuddered as they got out and felt the hot, hot sun bearing down on them. For the teens who were used to life at sea level, and even for Billy who had lived on Aquitar for a while, this was a different environment.

The teens decided that they would leave everything in the car until Billy stopped them.

"Bring your things with you," Billy said. "Better yet give them to me."

"Why?" Conner said.

"I don't think he's back but just to be on the safe side…one of our old enemies Lord Zedd used to have this penchant of making monsters out of in-animate objects. He was really reaching on some of his creations but still…I don't want to take the chance that he's back so I'll keep your objects in a safe place."

The teens nodded and Kira shuddered…she could only imagine what her iPod might look like as an actual monster and didn't even want to imagine that. In return, Billy gave them all two bottles of water apiece and they were grateful for that as it was approaching mid-day in the desert and it was getting hot to say the least.

"Follow me," Billy said as he led them around the base of the hill where they'd stopped at for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, they saw a narrow path and Billy started leading the way up the path – and he nearly dropped the bag of items three times on his way up. After what seemed like forever they finally reached the top of the hill and what the teens saw shook them to their very core.

Conner gasped as the realization of where they were suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. Ever since becoming the leader of the team, Conner had taken it upon himself to learn about the history of those before him. One of his dreams was to actually see the old Command Center in its full glory and to be now at the base of what once was hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Where in the hell are we?" he suddenly heard Ethan say. Trent looked confused too, although Kira had an idea of where they were but didn't know.

"You guys, be quiet!" Conner barked as he saw Billy meditating. "Don't you realize where we are right now? This is sacred ground and you're talking on it!"

"Conner, would you please quit talking your mumbo-jumbo and tell us where the hell we are?" Trent snapped.

Conner grumbled and said to himself, 'Must I explain everything about Ranger history to them?'

"If you really must know, this is the ruins of the original Command Center, where the first Power Rangers of this planet were born!" Conner snapped as he looked directly in Trent's eyes. "Now shut up and let Billy meditate over what was!"

The teens gasped and couldn't believe it. Now they understood why they had come out here – if this was going to be a Ranger reunion, they realized, then there's no way they wouldn't walk on some kind of sacred ground.

And they'd heard Billy talk over and over and over again about what kind of home the Command Center and Power Chamber used to be for the early teens. For him, they knew, this was the only way to go.

They all got so lost in their own thoughts and they were so focused on Billy – who about 10 minutes after they arrived was crying on the sacred grounds of what the first groups of Rangers once called home – that none of them even saw the cars pull up and the groups of people come up the path.

That was, until Conner felt someone familiar tap him on the shoulder and he turned around to see his sensei, Tommy, standing before him and the rest of his friends.

"I know you're all hot and tired already," Tommy said. "If you guys need anything to eat we've got sandwiches down there. Don't feel you have to stay up here in this hot weather just because Billy's meditating…it's what he does. It's brutal out here."

It didn't take long for the teens to follow Tommy down another side path – they were indeed hungry and in need of something to eat. Conner, however, decided to stay right where he was and told Tommy to go on ahead, that he didn't need anything quite yet.

He took stock of his surroundings and looked down below – and he was shocked at the number of cars that there were down below – and he could see several space-ships as well and as he looked out further on the horizon he could see yet more cars and even a couple of motorcycles coming their way.

Conner felt another tap on his shoulder and saw Billy standing in front of him.

"Thanks for taking care of that, Conner," Billy said. "I know we have our differences sometimes, but I appreciate what you did and I appreciate your leadership skills. It's so hard for me to come back here and see what once was…I tear up every time I do it."

"I think it's important to know what happened before we came along," Conner said. Before he could say anything more they suddenly heard a bone chilling scream, then another one.

"I don't know what that was, but I don't like it one bit," Conner said and Billy nodded as both got into postion.. "Dino Thunder Power Up!" he shouted Billy then wisely went invisible as Conner used his Super Dino Mode to streak down the mountain at unprecedented speeds. What he saw when he got down the mountain to the site of the screams sent chills down his spine as he got a good look at what was causing all the commotion.

He grimaced as he saw the cause of all the commotion, a Pink Ranger whose uniform and helmet looked a whole lot like Kira's, level a Hispanic-American man who Conner recognized as Rocky, the second Red Ranger in history, with her weapon (which looked like some kind of dagger) as he got knocked out cold and he saw many of the elder Rangers sprawled on the ground and hurt either mildly or more seriously.

He also saw all three of his teammates lying there, suits smoking from her attack and he knew they were lucky they were still alive right now. Conner groaned as from behind, he saw her begin to stalk Tommy as her next prey.

"That is ENOUGH!" Conner shouted. Just as the mysterious evil Ranger began to advance on Tommy, Conner sped toward her at lightning fast speed and whip kicked her in the helmet knocking her to the ground which allowed the rest of the people who were there to get the injured Dino Thunder Rangers as well as Tommy and get to safety. For the first time, Conner got a good look at her.

Along with her uniform and suit being much like Kira's, she was pink from head to toe except the gloves, boots, legging and sleeves were white. The aura around her was definitely dark and demented and she did not look pleased as she got to her feet and drew out a second dagger to go along with her first one as she glared at the Dino Thunder Rangers' leader.

"You can give me that look all you want but I'm hardly scared of you, whoever you are," Conner hissed.

"If you think I'm going to let you get away with that, boy, you are sadly mistaken," a distinctly female voice hissed. "I was about to make good old Tommy boy my present to my master but you stuck your nose where it didn't belong. Just so you know, when you were in preschool and just coming out of your diapers, I was saving the world day after day…the world that I and my master Mesogog will now destroy. Don't try me, boy."

"Like I said, I'm hardly scared of you. If you have a problem with me, fight me," Conner said.

"Gladly," she hissed and the two combatants ran at each other. The first sequence ended with Conner slamming a fist into her face, driving her back and making her even more angry than she was.

"You are this close to getting the beating of your life, boy," she hissed. "But for now, try this on for size!"

To Conner's shock the mysterious Ranger let loose with a supersonic scream similar to Kira's which nearly shattered Conner's ears. She then ran at Conner with blinding speed and nailed him with one of her two dagger weapons.

"Now, feel the full extent of my power," the mysterious Ranger hissed as she played a six-tune on one of her weapons. Before Conner knew what was happening he found himself being tossed around mercilessly in a pink cyclone. When it was finally over he was tossed into a mountain and down to the unrelenting desert, suit smoking and damn lucky he was even morphed.

"You are a good fighter, but nowhere near my league, boy," the mysterious Ranger hissed. "Now, I will finish you and offer you as a gift to my master."

She began to advance on him but before she could do anything she was kicked in the back and she growled when yet another Ranger came into view – this one distinctly wearing black.

The mysterious Ranger glared at Billy but before she could do anything lightning flashed and thunder crashed, and to Billy and Tommy's horror, an image of Mesogog came over the sky. He really was alive – and apparently had his own evil Ranger!

"I know you want a piece of them both," Mesogog said, "but that's enough for today. You must return so we can proceed with the next part of our plan. All the Rangers have now banded together as one and we must figure out how to stop them."

The mysterious Ranger looked displeased but nodded reluctantly.

"As you wish, master," the mysterious Ranger said, "Until next time Rangers…give Tommy boy this message…his heart, mind, body and soul will ALL BE MINE!"

With those parting words, the mysterious Ranger disappeared and Billy and Conner looked at each other.

"I'm sorry I did that, Billy," Conner said as he was barely able to stand – he had taken quite a beating. "I'm sorry I took her on alone. I know how much you disapprove of that."

"No, as much as I hate it you did the right thing," Billy said. "Tommy would have been in serious trouble had you not intervened. What makes us Rangers is that we all stick up for each other and you just gave a living breathing example of what being a Ranger is all about. I disagree with you a lot of times but you did the right thing here."

"Thanks man," Conner said. "And thanks for saving me. She beat my living brains in."

"I can see that," Billy said. "Conner, I have a strange feeling we've found our answer to where Kim was, and I don't like it one bit."

"If that was her," Conner said, "then my God, she is one hell of a tough fighter – I don't know where she got all those skills. She kicked my ass."

"Let's get you out of here and go home," Billy said. "The others are on the roadway and hopefully not hurt."

TBC…


	3. 3: Regrouping

A/N: Before you start crediting me for this…don't. This is Bella Vision's work and idea. I'm just the messenger carrying out the plot she's described before me. As such, I am warning you that this will be VERY, VERY different from Power Ranger canon, especially Dino Thunder.

A/N 2: For instance as you will see, in this story Tommy Oliver was NOT a Dino Thunder Power Ranger as a matter of fact while he lives in the town he doesn't even know who the Rangers are even though he's seen them on TV. Instead, one William Cranston is in his place as the leader of that team. I won't go too much further into this but suffice to say there will be other differences as the story goes along.

A/N 3: I own absolutely, positively NOTHING

Chapter 3 – Regrouping

A few hours after the first battle

Billy and Hayley's home

Reefside, CA

Billy and Conner pulled into his driveway…and to their shock they found the place totally filled up. They noticed most of the same cars were there so they figured that the teams who were also present at that first ass-kicking had taken the initiative and gotten out as fast as they could

They were even more surprised when they got out and walked through the garage and into the house and saw every single one of Zordon's Rangers there waiting for them in the kitchen. What was surprising to Billy was that no one was in a talking mood. It was a reunion, sure, and all the teams were supposed to meet up afterwards but they were supposed to do it in Angel Grove not here.

Billy looked at Jason, who was digging into a slice of one of the myriad number of pizzas that had been ordered before-hand – by Rocky, of course, who else – and he didn't like the look on Jason's face. He'd seen the look many times before and didn't like it one bit.

"How is he?" Billy said.

"Pretty angry," Jason said. "I think he knows who is behind that mask and he's hurt both emotionally and spiritually. You're lucky you weren't here about 30 minutes ago."

Billy's heart sank. They were supposed to be back together right now and yet Mesogog – that damned Mesogog had stolen Tommy's soulmate right from under their noses. It made him ill to the core and he went to sit out back – he didn't feel like talking to anyone.

Meanwhile…

"Haha…so are these supposed to be the guys to destroy ME?" the girl giggled unmercifully. "These guys are falling apart at the seams! All I did was attack one little time!"

"We ssssshould continue to put pressssssure on them, my liege," Mesogog hissed.

"Yes, I agree," the girl said. "Let's keep them down while we have them down. And I know just how to do it."

"Do you need help?" Mesogog asked.

"No. I can handle this," Kim said and teleported out.

Back in Reefside…

It was lucky that none of the other Rangers were around as Tommy had stepped outside for a few minutes

If temper tantrums could be measured in hurricanes, this one would have easily been a category four, maybe even in upwards of the devastating category five because at the moment, there was no way Tommy Oliver could be consoled.

He was finding everything that he was able to pick up – rocks, boulders, sticks, etc. and was just throwing them at a tree like there was no tomorrow. When he'd finally tired of that, he punched the trunk of the tree about five times which left some blood. Finally, when he could do no more, he sat down and just completely wept.

He had it stolen from him – again. He and Kim had just started re-convening with each other and he'd planned on getting her back fully today. She should have been right there in his arms, damn it!

Instead here he was, acting like a five year old. But he really didn't care about that – not when the most important thing in his life ever had been ripped away from him – again. Part of him wished he could just end his life right then and there but he knew he couldn't do that.

He was so lost in the drowning of his own tears that he didn't even notice the two figures who had suddenly appeared right behind him.

The first one – the woman in the green bikini, looked at the second one, a blue robotic figure with understandable concern on her face.

Tommy never noticed them both until the woman in the green bikini said, "I must say I am extremely disappointed in your behavior, White Falcon."

Tommy turned around and looked on in shock. But his tears did not subside.

"Who cares how bad my actions are?" he wailed not only to the two figures before him, but to the world at large. "Who are you to tell me how I should feel, Dulcea?"

"I was the one that saved you and your teammates from Ivan Ooze, White Falcon," Dulcea reminded him firmly. "And I can just as easily break you as I can make you. You of all people should know that."

"You're not being a real help either coming in and acting like this," he said through his tears.

Ninjor looked at Dulcea sharply as if to say, "I'll take care of this. Don't say another word to him."

Tommy looked at Ninjor and Ninjor looked at him back.

"I am sorry she just spoke to you like that. It was extremely out of line," Ninjor said as Dulcea shook her head vehemently. "I more than any other person know how you feel, White Falcon, because I lost the person most important to me in a way even worse than you have."

Tommy looked at Ninjor and knew he wasn't lying, but as he heard Ninjor tell the story of how he'd lost the person he was closest to. Tommy began to cry but looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Dulcea's face stay exactly the same. Finally, he had enough and he turned and super-kicked Dulcea in the chin. Ninjor wondered if Tommy had lost his mind for a brief moment but suddenly, 'Dulcea' transformed into none other than Kimberly, who had a malicious glint in her eyes. Kimberly or not, Tommy was furious.

"Let's get her!" Tommy shouted and glared at Kimberly, who was un-morphed, as he and Ninjor took up defensive stances. Kimberly prepared to morph but before she could she was suddenly struck from behind by an owl, a shot which cut her open on her left arm. When the figure subsided, the real Dulcea stood there, ready for action.

"Despicable, vile traitor!" Dulcea shouted – she didn't care if Kimberly had the power of the Crane previously, the real Dulcea was absolutely furious. "You will pay for everything you have done!"

"And just what can you do to stop me, old woman?" Kimberly sneered. "I could take all three of you on at once but I think I'll have some of my friends do it!"

With a wave of her hand, Tengas appeared, dozens and dozens of them.

"Do your worst," Kimberly smirked and stepped back to watch. It took twenty minutes for the Tengas to be vanquished but they were sent packing.

By this time, no one had noticed that Kimberly had morphed and gone invisible – and she was preparing for a devastating attack on Tommy when all of a sudden from out of nowhere a black boot came and superkicked her out of invisibility. Kimberly was furious as she saw the five Dino Thunder Rangers rushing towards the site.

"You're outnumbered now!" Billy taunted.

"For once, you get something right, Black Ranger," Kimberly scoffed, "I am outnumbered. That's why now's a good time to take my leave. Too bad my little disguise didn't work, but I will be back. Catch ya on the flipside."

Kimberly and the Tengas disappeared, and the Rangers new and old stared in shock at who was standing on either side of Tommy

They were also shocked to see Dulcea this mad, she had never been so angry before. Even Adam, who was always secretly in love with Dulcea before he married Tanya, stepped back frightened as he saw both Tommy and Dulcea seething until they both found each other's embrace.

"I feel your loss, White Falcon, because I lost my true love in the same way you have. I also never got him back. That's why I'm so angry at Kimberly right now. However, there is a way to bring her back to our side."

"How?" Tommy said. "Mesogog's hold on her is almost impenetrable."

"It is a powerful hold but I can already sense his hold on her is beginning to crack. We just have to hold their forces at bay until she comes back to us."

"And just how are we going to do that?" Andros snapped. "You saw how easily she disposed of the five Dino Thunder Rangers."

"Watch your tongue, Kerovian," Dulcea said softly but firmly. "It's a little surprise we've been saving for this moment. Follow me to Billy's lab and I will reveal some surprises."

30 minutes later…

Finally, everyone was seated in Billy's lab and the omnipotent items in the room were two boxes that were laying there on the main console. The Rangers knew something was up with those boxes…it was just what was in them that counted.

"I would like to introduce to all of you first of all, the woman who is responsible for the first surprise of the evening," Ninjor said. "I know that some in this room aren't all fond of her but she is responsible for this surprise. Please give a warm welcome to Dimitria of Inquiris."

The Rangers stared in shock as the former mentor of the two Turbo teams stepped into view.

"Hello once again, Rangers," Dimitria said. "I know not all of you in this room are fond of me and that is my fault. I have my crosses to bear and I realized that after the first Turbo team left."

Tommy nodded as well as the first five Turbo Rangers.

"That said, I am here tonight to make a special presentation. Billy would you do the honors?"

Billy stepped forward carefully but Dimitria said, "Don't worry, it won't hurt to open it."

Billy opened the box and to the Rangers shock…there lay the Turbo Morphers and Keys!

The Rangers wordlessly stared in shock as Dulcea said, "She has taken care of the Turbo Morphers ever since Divatox destroyed the Power Chamber all those years ago. She calls it her mission in life now as a way to make up for everything she did when she first came. She has been looking for a way to have them recharged for such a situation and she was able to get that done a short while ago."

"Just in time too," Tommy said, nodding approvingly. "Now the question is, who will they pick."

Tommy knew he was the top candidate for one of the Turbo Powers since he'd held one so he walked over to the Red Morpher and picked it up and surprisingly it didn't do anything. Rocky then tried it and came up with nothing.

Tommy looked at Jason as if to say, 'You think?'

Jason looked at him as if to say, 'Only one way to find out.'

He walked up to the Red Turbo Morpher, picked it up and immediately was thrown back as the power was infused into him and he barely caught the wall.

When it was all done, there stood a brand new Red Turbo Ranger.

"This is absolutely incredible," Jason said. "I feel so much more powerful than I did in gold…that just didn't seem right."

"Use my baby well, Jason," T.J. said. "Red Lightning means so much to me. Take care of it."

"You know you can count on me, TJ," Jason said.

While this exchange was going on, nobody saw Adam walk up and attempt to touch the green turbo morpher…and nothing happened. No one noticed until Adam shook his head and pointed at Zack.

"You think?" Zack said as he walked up and touched the morpher and key himself and he too was almost thrown back by the backlash of power but he kept his feet…as expected. When the green light subsided, Zack stood by Jason the new Green Turbo Ranger.

"Just like old times," Jason said. "Me as the leader, Zack as the number two."

"Zachary, you will now control the powers of Desert Thunder. Use it well," Dimitria advised.

A number of people tried to take the blue turbo morpher but nothing happened. Justin, Adam, Rocky all tried it but nothing happened. Then they all looked at one person.

"It can't be," Billy said. "I'm already the leader of this team."

"It is possible for someone to be chosen for a second power while they have the first," Dimitria said. "It is rare, but it has happened."

Billy shook his head as if to look confused himself as he walked up to the blue turbo morpher and to his absolute shock, he too was filled with the power and became the blue turbo Ranger.

Before Billy could say anything, Justin spoke up, "I'll do it."

"Justin you can't!" Tommy said. "Billy's the leader of that team."

"But he can try, White Falcon. He's basically a younger version of Billy and he might provide a little different perspective seeing as he is their age," Dimitria said.

Justin nodded and went to touch the black dino gem and to his surprise the power bonded with him almost immediately as the Rangers stared speechless.

"I will provide you with all the help you need," Billy said. "You can count on me."

"Thanks," Justin said.

"Billy, you now control the power of Mountain Blaster," Dimitria said.

Tanya then went up to try for the yellow Turbo Power which was previously hers but it wouldn't bond to her. Neither would Trini's attempt when she tried nor would Kat's attempt.

Tanya looked at Aisha as if to say, "your turn." Aisha nodded and went up to touch the yellow turbo morpher and key and before you knew it there was a fourth Turbo Ranger standing in the room as Dimitria told her she would control Dune Star.

The final one was academic as for once, the first time worked as Katherine immediately became the Pink Turbo Ranger once again.

"Good luck, Rangers. May the Power protect you all," Dimitria said as she left.

Meanwhile…

"I should have had them beat this time," Kimberly said. "Stupid Tommy had to go ruin my surprise."

"I think you ssssssshould take one of them out," Mesogog said. "And I think I know who you should take out."

Mesogog pointed a finger at a small telescope and Kim saw a figure inside of it and said, "Yes that will do quite nicely. Once I have her powers I will be unstoppable."

Back in Reefside…

"And now, to reveal our second surprise," Ninjor said as he stepped up to the second box and opened it. He opened it and the Rangers immediately converged on the box to find…

TBC…


	4. 4: Kitten DeClawed

A/N: Before you start crediting me for this…don't. This is Bella Vision's work and idea. I'm just the messenger carrying out the plot she's described before me. As such, I am warning you that this will be VERY, VERY different from Power Ranger canon, especially Dino Thunder.

A/N 2: For instance as you will see, in this story Tommy Oliver was NOT a Dino Thunder Power Ranger as a matter of fact while he lives in the town he doesn't even know who the Rangers are even though he's seen them on TV. Instead, one William Cranston is in his place as the leader of that team. I won't go too much further into this but suffice to say there will be other differences as the story goes along.

A/N 3: I own absolutely, positively NOTHING

Kitten De-Clawed

**Last Time on Return of Pink…**

**"And now, to reveal our second surprise," Ninjor said as he stepped up to the second box and opened it. He opened it and the Rangers immediately converged on the box to find…**

**End flashback**

…five different colored coins and five much different looking devices

The Rangers stared at what was in the box, not really knowing what these were. For the record, the coins were colored red, pink, yellow, green, blue, silver and gold.

"Behold, the new powers in the Morphing Grid…the Samurai Strike Powers," Ninjor said. "The powers have been dormant for a long time, looking for their proper holders. We sense that they have found their holders…just in time."

"Tommy, Cassie, Tanya, Adam, Rocky, Zhane, Jason, will you please step forward?" Dulcea said.

As they did, Ninjor muttered some words that were incomprehensible, and suddenly seven beams of light shot out and hit the seven adults, coating them in a beam of light. When the light faded, seven color coded individuals stood there as the new Samurai Strike Rangers – Tommy in red, Cassie in pink, Tanya in yellow, Adam in green, Rocky in blue, Zhane in silver and Jason in gold.

As Tommy took off his helmet he smiled, more than relieved he could be part of this fight again. After all, Kimberly was his, so it was only natural that Tommy wanted her back.

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the depths of hell…**

"Yes, Tommy, smile all you want. Hell, son, if I was you, I'd be smiling as much as I could tonight," Kimberly hissed. Through the new powers that she had been granted, she was also allowed to see inside Billy's Dino Thunder lair, so she could see everything that was going on right now. "Because when I get through making my move, son, one of your little pathetic teammates is going to be put out of commission."

**Billy and Hayley's home**

By this time, Dimitria, Dulcea and Ninjor had all left, leaving just the previous teams there. It was late enough that night and everyone had had a long day, so what the teams decided to do at that point was simply order pizza – in particular ten different pizzas because everyone on the team had different interests. Being the outright leader of the group that he was (even though Billy had taken on a Zordon role for the latest team), Tommy had decided to go get the pizzas himself – and surprisingly, Jennifer Scotts of Time Force had agreed to go with him.

While he was gone, the other members of the different teams had paired off and were exchanging conversations. In particular, everyone noticed that Katherine in particular had a worried expression on her face. Presently, Andros noticed this and walked up to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Andros said. "You look sort of scared."

Kat just threw her hands up in the air, frustrated because she knew Andros had just said was the truth.

"I am scared," she bluntly admitted. "We've all seen what Kimberly is capable of. We already know now that she isn't going to play by the rules like some of the previous opponents did."

"Kat, please calm down," Jason said. "Nothing is going to happen."

"I'm…I'm just afraid she's going to come after me next," Kat said. "I can't beat her alone…no one can."

"You won't have to be there alone," Leo of Lost Galaxy said. "We all stay together, remember?"

"I just hope you're right," Kat said. Somehow, she just had a terrible feeling in her gut that Kim was going to come after someone in the group when they got out alone…and that she was a prime suspect.

**Meanwhile…**

"Jen, thanks for coming with," Tommy said gratefully to the brunette-haired older woman that stood before him. "I very much appreciate the assistance you chose to lend to me."

"Every hero needs help once in a while," Jen said as she helped put the pizzas in Tommy's Mustang and then got in the passenger seat. "Whether you know it or not, Tommy, you and I are a whole lot alike."

Tommy looked confused until Jen said, "I know this is hard for you…and I know how hard it is for you because I have been in similar situations to what you are in. I know what it's like to miss a loved one because I go through this with Wes all the time."

Tommy looked at her and knew she was telling the truth. He'd read about Time Force before from the accounts that others had given him and he couldn't imagine how hard it would be for him if he lived in this time and Kimberly had to live 1,000 years away from him. He didn't know if he could stand it.

"Can we get her back?" Tommy asked bluntly. "Because right now, I wonder if she's too far gone for even our help. Mesogog's hold on her is pretty tough at this point."

"It is tough, no question," Jen said. "And I can't tell you much about what is supposed to happen because it would mess up the timeline greatly. But I will say this much Tommy…nothing is too far gone, if you believe it's possible then we can get her back."

"I'm just…going through hell right now," Tommy said. "I feel like my heart is being ripped apart again just when it was starting to heal!"

"That's part of why I decided to come with you," Jen said. "I know the guys you served with will be there for you as well, but I sincerely think I can be an influential voice if you listen to what I have to say."

They spent the rest of the ride in silence. When they finally pulled up at Billy's house with the pizzas, Tommy sincerely gave Jen a hug.

"That helped me quite a bit. You possess excellent leadership qualities. Thank you," Tommy said.

"No problem. Let's go eat."

**Two days later…**

It was Monday by now, and Kat was back in Angel Grove, preparing to leave the house she shared with her boyfriend Jason. Both were successful business people…Jason, as could be expected, owned a large dojo chain, the lead offices emanating from this area (there were also chains in several of the other cities the Rangers were associated in, as well as San Francisco, several of the L.A. suburbs, and San Diego, while Kat had her own large dance academy with chains throughout the state.

"That should do it," she said. "Let's hope the girls are ready for today."

"And I hope you're ready for what's about to happen to you, Pink Ranger," a voice said from behind her. Jason had heard the voice too and had come rushing in from the backyard. Both were utterly shocked to see Kimberly standing on their front lawn, fully morphed.

"What are you doing here?" Kat said.

"Just sending a message…that I can take any one of you any time I wish," Kimberly sneered. Kat moved to morph, but Kimberly moved her hand to say, 'uh uh.'

"I think you look much better un-morphed, Katherine so drop your little pathetic morpher now!" Kimberly ordered. "And if you refuse to take that charger off…then he gets it as well."

Katherine slowly removed her Turbo Morpher and key dropping it on the ground. Meanwhile, Jason looked to find a safe place to morph and was about to when he was suddenly grabbed from behind by three Tengas, who dragged him out to watch the festivities and ripped his communicator off before he could call anyone.

"You even think about freeing yourself and morphing, Gold Samurai Ranger, and I'll slice her body in two right now. Don't think I won't do it," Kimberly said.

Jason tried his best, but the grip of the Tengas was too strong, and with no other Ranger in the area, Kat was helpless, and the mugging was on as Kimberly wasted no time in slicing open her face with her daggers, causing blood to pour out in buckets.

Then she pinned Kat to the ground and pummeled her with hard rights for a good five minutes. Then when she was done with that, she focused her energy and threw a powerful pink ball of energy at Kat, who was sent flying against the house, almost causing Jason to snap.

It didn't matter to Jason anymore that Kimberly and him had been extremely close once…all he knew now was that Kat was getting the living hell beaten out of her and he couldn't stand it.

"You'll never get away with this!" Jason roared.

"Shut up, human!" Kimberly shouted. "You're not the one I want but you better shut up before I make you next. Mesogog is my master, and he has suggested that Katherine be put out of commission. Now shut up and watch the show lest I make you my next victim!"

As if to demonstrate her point one final time, she summoned one of her daggers and played it, unleashing her pink cyclone on Kat for a good five minutes, tossing her into the house, blood running down her face.

"Too easy," she smirked as she simply picked up the Turbo Morpher and Key that belonged to Kat. "Just remember I own TWO sets of powers now. Be sure to tell your little phony leader this…the rest of you are next."

Kimberly disappeared as Jason rushed over to Kat, horrified by what had just happened. It was one thing to get devastated like that when you had the protection of the Power, but unmorphed, Katherine had taken a lot of serious damage.

Quickly, Jason called 9-1-1 who arrived in short order and wheeled Kat into the ambulance, taking her towards the hospital.

**Meanwhile, Reefside, CA**

"Another strong effort, guys," Tommy said as his current class finished up their first part of their lessons for the day. "Let's break, and we'll do some more later."

Suddenly, there went his communicator and he moved to a safe place quickly.

"This is Tommy," he said.

"Tommy, you need to get your ass to Angel Grove as soon as possible. Kat and I were ambushed by Kimberly as we were about to leave and she's in bad shape!" Jason said in an extremely panicky voice.

"OK, I'll be there soon. Call the others."

**Angel Grove**

It wasn't but two hours later that all the Rangers got their as quick as they could after they'd heard what happened earlier and they all stared at Katherine and realized she was lucky to be alive. She was breathing but it had been slowed somewhat and she'd been taken to intensive care as soon as she had arrived.

"I can't BELIEVE this!" Zack said incredulously. "What do we do now?"

"You can do NOTHING, weaklings," a giggly, female voice said as it ominously swept through the room. The Rangers all turned to see a holographic face of Kimberly emanating from one of the walls of Kat's room.

"You have some nerve showing up here!" Jason said.

"So says the guy who didn't have the guts to step up and face me, huh?" Kim's voice echoed.

"You're a coward!" Tommy said. "That's real big of you to attack Kat like that, when she was completely defenseless!"

"Shut up, Tommy," Kim said nonchalantly. "You should learn one thing from this attack, Rangers…I grow stronger by the day, and I can take any one of you any time I wish. So I think it would behoove you to…do what you do. Because if I see an opportunity to take any one of you out, I won't hesitate to do it. Ta-ta, Rangers."

With that, the image of Kimberly's face disappeared and the Rangers looked at each other more nervously than ever before.

They now knew that no one had ever threatened them like they were being threatened right now.

TBC…

TBC…


	5. 5: Warning Signals

A/N: Before you start crediting me for this…don't. This is Bella Vision's work and idea. I'm just the messenger carrying out the plot she's described before me. As such, I am warning you that this will be VERY, VERY different from Power Ranger canon, especially Dino Thunder.

A/N 2: For instance as you will see, in this story Tommy Oliver was NOT a Dino Thunder Power Ranger as a matter of fact while he lives in the town he doesn't even know who the Rangers are even though he's seen them on TV. Instead, one William Cranston is in his place as the leader of that team. I won't go too much further into this but suffice to say there will be other differences as the story goes along.

A/N 3: I own absolutely, positively NOTHING

Chapter Five – Warning Signals

**Somewhere in the depths of hell…**

"Excellent work, young one," Mesogog hissed as Kimberly reported to him shortly after the attack on Katherine.

"It is a pleasure to do your bidding, master," Kimberly said in a low, deep voice that screamed of a dangerous woman who could strike at any time. "It was easy to take out that prissy Pink Ranger and I knew I could do it because she was weak when she took my powers and she is weak now."

"What's even sssssssadder is that Ranger who holds two powers issssssss actually falling for her," Mesogog hissed. "The thing isssssss though, I jusssssssssst hope we didn't open another can of wormssssssss with that little attack. The Rangerrsssssssss always seem to rally around thingssssssssss like thissssssss."

"On the contrary, master, it could also go another way," Kimberly said in a low, deep voice. "They could lose all control of themselves, become wild and undisciplined and then they will be ripe for the picking."

Mesogog looked confused and Kim nodded.

"No wonder you guys never beat them," Kim said. "Having been a part of their little group once, I can tell you that you can't just beat them in one battle. Beating them takes time because they don't give up until absolutely all hope is lost, and they are exceptionally close with one another."

"Then what isssssss your plan?" Mesogog said. "How can we beat them if beating them takes so much time?"

"My plan is several fold, master," Kim said. "My plan is NOT ONLY to split their team apart, but my plan is also to look for ways to get them off their game and make them be careless in their decision making."

"You're ssssssaying your plan issssssss more cerebral than any of ours?" Mesogog said.

"Precisely. See, you guys were so predictable in your attacks that you make it easy for them. I want them not only split apart, I want them to not know when I'm going to attack, and I want them to know that I can attack them from any place at any time."

Mesogog nodded and said, "Do you think it wisssssssse to try and kill that Ranger for good?"

Kim shook her head and said, "See, Mesogog you think like a simpleton. No, I won't try to kill her tonight because the Rangers would expect I might show up. Either Tommy or Jason will be keeping watch. Sure, I could try to attack them and end Katherine's pathetic life but it's going to happen when they least expect it."

**Two days later, Wednesday**

Needless to say, the Rangers were getting restless as they continually shuffled in and out of the hospital, tending to Katherine and to her wounds (she was already getting better but still was not at 100 percent).

They were all waiting for Kimberly to attack next…and they all knew she would…but they were expecting her to attack on the usual time-table. Unfortunately, this was not happening.

They were so nervous that a couple of the current Rangers had sworn they saw a couple of Tengas snooping around the city in the night time. The Rangers who had seen them swore they were seeing things but in the back of their minds they weren't really sure.

Previous enemies had never really looked into attacking them at night, but the Rangers knew that Kimberly was a far different adversary than anyone any of them had faced to this point – because she knew their weaknesses as well as their strengths and would not hesitate to use her intimate knowledge to her advantage.

The attack on Katherine and Jason's home was a prime example of what the Rangers were all worried about. The Rangers could not recall a time when their previous enemies had actually attacked them in their homes. Rita, Zedd, the Machine Empire, Divatox, even Mesogog had held back from attacking the Rangers at their homes.

They hadn't seen the incident where Kimberly had basically ripped Katherine to shreds on her own front yard, but they could imagine that it was bad.

By this time, all the Rangers that were still in this time were in close contact with each other – with the exception of the Time Force Rangers who had to go back to the year 3000, leaving the rest of the Rangers to go about their business.

Here, we see Billy driving his black Cadillac (yes I know Tommy had a Jeep, but come on, a Jeep isn't Billy) with Tommy in the passenger seat. They were riding back from the hospital back toward the dojo where Tommy had left his car.

They were almost there when suddenly an explosion rocked the ground in front of them, almost causing them to swerve off the road-way.

"Jeez!" Tommy shouted as they pulled off the road quickly – they were lucky they were right in front of a gas station otherwise it may have been real trouble. In the spot where the ground had exploded, there were now huge flames, which gradually turned to a pink color.

"This is too weird," Billy said. "I've never seen anything like this before in all my years."

"Nor have I," Tommy said. "It's indescribable. Should I get a hold of the others?"

No, Tommy, I'll get a hold of them," Billy said. "Right now, we need to get you to your car and get you home before anything else happens."

**5 a.m., the next morning**

Jason was not a happy camper this morning. It was bad enough that his beloved girlfriend was still in the hospital (and it was even worse that he was there because of one of his oldest childhood friends) but now the phone was ringing. Who in the world would be calling Jason at five in the morning – no one would be stupid enough to do that.

"This had better be good, or whoever's calling me is a dead man!" Jason shouted into the phone as he picked it up.

"Wow, I guess I'm not the only one who had a terrible night sleeping," came a familiar voice. It didn't take long for Jason to snap to full attention after hearing that.

"Bro, what happened to you? You sound horrible," Jason said.

"Terrible dreams. I woke up at three this morning. In my nightmare, I was too weak and too in love with Kimberly to fight her and she killed me and the rest of the team in cold blood."

"Oh no," Jason said. "I had a similar dream, but in my dream, you had gone back to the side of evil with Kimberly and were killing everyone in sight – including us. Then Armageddon reigned all over the land and all our enemies came back to celebrate."

"Bro, this is not good," Tommy said. "I was nearly run off the damn road by an explosion last night. The road burst into flames which gradually turned pink."

"She has really got us on our heels man," Jason said. "She's not attacking us like others have attacked us before. It's almost like she doesn't care whether she rules this world or not – she just wants to beat the hell out of us."

"There has got to be some way we can break that spell," Tommy said. "The problem is this. Even when you and Kim were under Maligore's control – and Kim was really bad then – she was not nearly as sick, twisted and demented as she is right now."

"Don't even think about that right now, bro," Jason said. "We just have to fight for survival right now. We have to get everyone together and talk about this because undoubtedly some of the others have had strange nights as well."

**7 p.m. Thursday, Billy's house**

As it turned out, most of the Rangers had had strange nights, so to speak. So it was decided that both teams who were on duty would meet again, right there, and talk about what was going on because certainly a night of little sleep for several others had not been beneficial for the team as a whole.

"Wow, Tommy, that's a really bad dream. I for one hope nothing like that happens," Aisha said as she trembled just a bit. "I never knew my best friend could be so sick, so twisted as she is right now as to invade your dreams. Rocky got it bad last night too."

"What happened?" Tommy said.

"I dreamt…that she killed Aisha in cold blood," Rocky said. "And I was so guilt ridden that I couldn't stop it and then she attacked me. She called me weak and a coward – and said that as much of a fool as Jason was, that I could never be him."

"She told me that I was never worthy of the Black Ranger powers," Adam said, "and that she never should have befriended us on that day in the park in the first place. She got in Tanya's dreams too – her dream was that because she took Aisha's place on the team Kim wanted revenge."

About half the members of the two teams told different stories about what happened to them the previous night which drew very concerned looks from Billy.

"Kim can get into our minds very easily, guys," Billy said. "Dulcea said once that for those who possess the Great Power, all things are possible."

"Are you trying to tell me that because she has a link to the Great Power, she can read our minds, Billy?" Tommy said.

"Precisely, I am afraid," Billy said. "My biggest fear is that she's going to attack at some point…we know that. My biggest fear is that she's trying to leave us so tired at some point that we'll be open to an attack."

"So you're saying that this is going to be like the Crystal of Nightmares attack all over again Billy?" Jason said.

"Not necessarily," Billy said. "We really can't know what kind of methods Kimberly is using. However, she's a very cerebral person and knows us better than anyone."

"What would you suggest we do?" Adam said.

"Try and keep yourselves fresh – and try not to stress yourselves," Trini said. Of all people, leave it to Trini to be the calm, cool, collected one. "That's exactly what Kimberly would want us to do right now."

Jason looked at Trini and suddenly had an idea.

"Trini, would you come here please?" Jason said.

As the two headed out of the room, one had to question what Jason was up to.

This went on for a few more minutes until Jason suddenly stepped back into view. What followed shocked the Rangers to their very core.

There, following him into the room, was Trini – in a Red Turbo Ranger suit! Could it be?

"No way," Tommy said.

"Way," Jason said. "I figure right now that she'd be the perfect person to lead the Turbo team. With the Turbo team a morpher down, they need a presence like Trini's to come in and settle things down. In this situation, I think she makes a great leader."

"I can't believe it!" Trini said. "I'm actually leading a team! It's unbelievable!"

"This is so unbelievably cool," Zack said. "We have three of the five originals on the same team now. Now if we could just get Kimberly back…"

"We will, Zack, trust me," Trini said. "If it takes every last breath I have in my body as the leader of the Turbo team, I will make sure we bring Kim back to our side. There is no way I'm going to allow it to be where she's evil forever. That's just not going to happen on my watch."

TBC…


	6. 6: Sacrifice

A/N: Before you start crediting me for this…don't. This is Bella Vision's work and idea. I'm just the messenger carrying out the plot she's described before me. As such, I am warning you that this will be VERY, VERY different from Power Ranger canon, especially Dino Thunder.

A/N 2: For instance as you will see, in this story Tommy Oliver was NOT a Dino Thunder Power Ranger as a matter of fact while he lives in the town he doesn't even know who the Rangers are even though he's seen them on TV. Instead, one William Cranston is in his place as the leader of that team. I won't go too much further into this but suffice to say there will be other differences as the story goes along.

A/N 3: I own absolutely, positively NOTHING

Chapter Six – Sacrifice

**Somewhere in the depths of hell…**

Kimberly was fuming - she just couldn't believe it. She hadn't been really concerned about Earth's conquest - until the latest development. It was actually something she'd been worried about for quite some time.

Trini was now the leader of the Turbo team.

What shocked her even more was that Jason trusted her enough to do it. If that were her, Kim would have NEVER entrusted Trini to lead a team, good or evil, that was for certain.

What concerned Kim about Trini was that she had the ability to counteract Kim's ability to play mind games on the rest of the team - as a matter of fact, she was the only person, Kim believed, who had the ability to do such a thing.

Kim just hoped it wouldn't be enough to overcome the advantage she had built.

**Meanwhile, somewhere in California**

They had griped and they had complained - for hours on end, it seemed.

It was 6:30 in the morning and the group of four Turbo Rangers was headed to God knows where. Trini had woken them up on 15 minutes notice an hour earlier and every one of them was noticeably grouchy about that fact.

Trini didn't care though. She'd heard 30 minutes of their complaints but had paid the rest of the team no mind - for the moment. She was no doubt taking notes though as she just drove down the road. The whining eventually stopped and the rest of the team fell asleep which left her to her own thoughts.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Trini stopped the car, got her game face on and opened the car door violently. She jerked each and every one of them out, grabbed them by their collars and yelled, "WAKE UP!"

"The hell is wrong with..." Zack said.

"Don't you DARE ask what the hell is wrong with me, Zachary Taylor!" Trini shouted. "You WILL get up, as will every single remaining member of this team, and you WILL follow me! Is that understood?"

Zack shivered before nodding absentmindedly.

"Good," Trini said. "Now each and every one of you...follow me. If you get lost I won't feel sorry for you, you can hitchike home. It's that important. Now let's GO."

**Some time later**

They walked for a good 30 minutes before finally stopping. They were in the desert so the footing was not easy in the first place but the fact that every single member of the team was dead tired was another factor that was detrimental to the team.

All of a sudden, Trini halted and motioned for the others to do the same. Billy and Zack nearly fell while trying to stop but somehow kept their balance. They then looked into Trini's eyes - and for as long as they had known her, they had never seen her this angry. Never.

Trini looked at each and every one of them - Billy, Zack and Aisha and she could see the fear in their faces. 'Good,' she thought. 'They should fear me.'

"Do you know how embarrassed I am to be around you right now?" Trini hissed. The others were shocked at her tone of voice. Where it was usually calm, that calm and serenity had been replaced with anger and venom.

"Trini what's wrong with you?" Aisha said.

"Nothing's wrong with me," Trini said, venom lacing her voice. "Other than three of my best friends being self-centered, whiny little bitches. Don't you know where we are?"

"Wait a minute, the Command Center grounds?" Billy said. "Trini, why now? Now is not the time for an attempt at an inspirational speech."

"And why isn't it?" Trini said as her eyes blazed with fury. "Katherine's in the fucking hospital, my best friend has two sets of powers and you DON'T want me to give an inspirational speech? Are you asking for a death wish?"

"I really do hate to say this, Tri," Zack said, "but you're not off on the right foot as a leader. Tommy would never have dragged us out here if we didn't agree to do it."

"I must agree, Zack," Billy said. "To put it mildly...and you're one of my best friends ever...but Trini, you stink as a leader right now."

That was the back-breaker for Trini. She thought she was sending a message to the team by dragging them out here at all early hours of the morning. And to hear it, straight from Billy's mouth, that she wasn't very good so far was enough to drive her over the edge as she raced off through the desert, leaving the rest of her friends alone.

"Billy, why did you say that?" Aisha said.

"Because her actions needed to be called out," Billy said. "I hated to do it, but it's the truth. I'm going to go check on her."

**Not too far away...**

She knew she was in the desert, but in her mind, she was somewhere else.

There was nothing but white light all around her, no sand, no ruins of the Command Center up the hill, nothing but white around her.

When she saw two figures coming around the corner, looking most displeased at her, she knew she was in trouble.

One of them, she knew unequivocally, was Zordon. Or at least it was his spirit, as he almost looked like a ghost. That was the look that bothered her the most. To know that she had let her mentor down already, was too much for her to bear. Instantly, before he came any closer, she started crying just on instinct. A wave of uncontrollable sadness had hit her, and she hadn't even been on the leadership thing but a few days.

Zordon, for his part, knew the feeling all too well. Not many people knew of what had happened when he first became a leader as well.

Gazing at his Yellow Ranger with un-ending sympathy, he simply allowed her to walk right into his arms and weep uncontrollably.

"I know how you're feeling," Zordon said. "So close to seeing Kimberly again and Mesogog stole her away from all of us - and not only that, he's created a monster. This has been hard for all of us. I know it's been quite hard on me," Zordon said. "Still, you've handled this all wrong."

"Why, Zordon?" Trini said. "This is usually the point where one of us gives an inspirational speech and then the team pulls it together and we kick ass like usual. Why ISN'T this the time for that. Kat's in the damn hospital, Kimberly has us reeling, SOMEONE just has to step up to the plate!"

"Because, Trini," Zordon said. "I'm afraid it's a time where we need to be more realistic."

Trini looked confused and Zordon understood, so he decided to explain further.

I am afraid that Kimberly has become binded enough to the spell that she is under that someone is going to have to die for the spell to be broken. This isn't like the spell on Tommy where his spell was loosely binded and we could get him away from it easily."

Trini's look ssaid it all - a look that basically said, 'oh God, tell me that's not true.'

"I'm afraid it is as true as the sky is blue, Trini," Zordon said sadly. "I think in order for us to bring Kimberly back, it's going to take such an effect that one of us is going to have to sacrifice his or her very life for that cause."

"Let me be that person, Zordon," Trini said. "I would gladly sacrifice my own life for Kimberly's teturn."

"I am afraid it's not that easy, Trini," Zordon said. "Only someone who has an extended leadership position within the Ranger family will likely have the credentials to break this spell. You've only been on the job for a few days and you've been not so good at it."

Trini nodded quickly. She knew she'd been a bad leader, the look that Zordon had given her only confirmed it.

"Either that, or it will have to be one of the mentors like Dimitria, or Dulcea, or Ninjor," Zordon said.

"Which means, even if we win the battle, we're going to lose in a way," Trini said. "Because an important member of the family will be dead."

"Yes, Trini," Zordon said. "Also there is a matter of another Turbo Morpher on my home world. You may want to have Justin check into that."

Trini then got this apologetic look on her face and Zordon said, "It's OK. You're forgiven at least on my account. However, I believe your friends need your help - they are getting all they can handle from some unwelcome visitors."

"Let me back in, please," Trini said. Zordon smiled and nodded to her turbo key and morpher. "Shift into Turbo!"

**Meanwhile**

"We're completely outnumbered!" Billy said. "We need help!"

"Did someone say help?" someone said as about five Tengas were thrown backwards when a red flash rolled across the desert.

It was Trini and she seemed to be much better off, which lifted everyone's spirits and they renewed the fight. Once Trini arrived, the tide of the battle switched immediately and the four Rangers fended off the attack. Once Kimberly's troops disappeared the four Rangers powered down and looked at each other. Trini seemed happier, which looked to be a good sign. Trini then gazed in the direction of where their cars had been parked.

"I shouldn't have done this to you guys. I'm sorry," Trini said. "Let's go home and rest. In a few hours, I'll explain what I was thinking, where I went and I'll tell you something I leanred there that's going to have a drastic effect on all of us."

The others nodded and headed for the cars - and then back to Reefside.

"TBC…


	7. 7: Deep Freeze Part 1

A/N: Before you start crediting me for this…don't. This is Bella Vision's work and idea. I'm just the messenger carrying out the plot she's described before me. As such, I am warning you that this will be VERY, VERY different from Power Ranger canon, especially Dino Thunder.

A/N 2: For instance as you will see, in this story Tommy Oliver was NOT a Dino Thunder Power Ranger as a matter of fact while he lives in the town he doesn't even know who the Rangers are even though he's seen them on TV. Instead, one William Cranston is in his place as the leader of that team. I won't go too much further into this but suffice to say there will be other differences as the story goes along.

A/N 3: I own absolutely, positively NOTHING

Chapter Seven - Deep Freeze Part I

**Reefside, California, some time later**

"You have gotta be kidding me," Tommy said. "You're saying that Zordon said..."

"Yes, he said it, Tommy," Trini said, her voice filled with sadness. "Either way, if we win this battle we're going to lose in some form or fashion. I don't like it any more than any one of you but..."

"Things happen for a reason," Rocky said. "At least we know if one of us will die, one of us will die for a noble cause. Lord knows I would take it if that's what it took to get Kimberly back. Unfortunately that does not seem to be what's going to do it."

"It's gotta be someone special, it seems," Tommy said. "Trini, did Zordon say that it's possible one of the mentors could die to save Kimberly's life as well?"

"Yes, he did say that," Trini said thoughtfully. "Honestly, I would rather it not come down to that though. If that has to happen, it has to happen, but let's face it we wouldn't be here if it weren't for them."

"I agree, but without ALL of us, we wouldn't be here," Jason said grimly.

Jason was used to making sacrifices though - and not just as a Ranger. Very few people, even within the Ranger circle, except Kimberly herself and Tommy knew how much he'd learned even before he came to Angel Grove and became the leader of the team.

Jason thought back in time - before he came to Angel Grove, he was born on the rough, notorious south side neighborhoods of Chicago, Illinois. He'd learned there what it took to be tough, to be loyal and when sacrifices needed to be made. His experiences as an extremely young boy in Chicago had taught him self-defense, honor and how to defend yourself properly. In short, it had molded him into the champion in life that he had become.

He was, to be frank, as tough as they came. He knew that whatever would be, would be.

Justin then stepped forward. Normally he'd be content to sit in the shadows and let the others do the work, unless he had something important to say.

"Hey guys," Justin said, "does anyone remember that whole thing about another Turbo morpher out there?"

"Yeah," Jason said, "what about it?"

"Well, I've got a bead on its location," Justin said. "From the location I'm getting it's in Eltar's mountains...basically hidden away from any population to try and keep it away from evil."

"Then how come we have the technology to track it down?" Tommy said.

"Billy's work, I'd bet," Trini said.

"Yeah," Hayley agreed. "He's got more technology than he knows what to do with."

"So what are we waiting for?" Jason said. "Let's go after it before Kimberly gets her grubby hands on that as well!"

"No, that's exactly what she'd want us to do," Tommy said. "She'd want us to rush right in there and pick us off...as a matter of fact she's probably been hoping we'd do that. There's got to be another way. I think we're going to be splitting up."

"Honestly, I think we should save our best for this mission," Trini said, "so I agree that Tommy and Jason should go. No one else. We'll need everyone else back here to defend the town against whatever attack might come."

"We should probably leave as soon as possible," Jason said, "and I think we should be fresh for the journey. Heaven knows what Kimberly will try to throw at us and if our minds are not sharp we will be easy targets."

"I think either Billy or I should come with," Justin said. "We've pinpointed the location and I think it would do us well for another Ranger to come with."

"I'll go," Billy said. "Aside from Tommy or Jason I arguably have the most experience out of this group. I think the three of us can handle it."

"I agree," Jason said. "The three of us should get some rest and we'll leave in a few hours."

"I think we should probably pack some food and water too," Tommy said. "Supposedly, from what Billy said this is in a rough part of the planet. I don't want us to be stuck out there with Kimberly watching us with no food and no water. We should at least pack some water and maybe some food as well."

"Yeah, I agree with that too," Jason said. "Billy can you go pack us some food?"

"Yeah I think I can make some sandwiches or something," Billy said. "You guys go get some rest and I'll make the sandwiches. Then when you guys ar ready, we can get started."

"The rest of you, just keep watch," Billy added. "We don't know when Kim is going to strike or where she's going to strike."

**A few hours later, parts unknown**

Kimberly was doing nothing but taking a nap when all of a sudden, the base she and Mesogog occupied shook. It only happened for a few moments, but it definitely caused Kimberly to awaken from her slumber. Immediately, she rushed to the main part of the base where she, predictably, found Mesogog.

"There better be an explanation for this," Kimberly snapped darkly. "I was just taking a nap!"

"It seems that the Red and Gold Samurai Strike Rangers, as well as the Blue Turbo Ranger, have left Earth," Mesogog hissed. "I am tracking their movements now."

"What the hell could they be up to?" Kimberly snapped. "They couldn't possibly have given up already!"

Mesogog continued to track their movements for a few minutes more and then turned to his young general.

"Their movements are tracking towards Eltar," Mesogog said.

"Eltar, huh?" Kimberly said as she mulled about what they might be looking for on the planet. Then it hit her.

"They are looking for that Purple Turbo morpher!" Kimberly suddenly said. "We don't need them increasing their chances, especially if it means keeping that pathetic former Pink Turbo Ranger alive."

"I believe I have a solution to the problem," Mesogog said

"You'd better," Kimberly hissed. "They are already on Eltar. You better think of something."

**Meanwhile, on Eltar**

Unfortunately for the three heroes who had arrived on the planet, they had been overtaken by nightfall shortly into the journey so the team chose to stop and rest.

They had brought material to make a campsite wherever they needed to stop, and by this time Billy, Tommy and Jason had pitched their tents and Jason had cracked open the marshmallows, chocolate and crackers for all to enjoy.

An hour later, the fire was still roaring and the three heroes were still reminiscing about the good old days when suddenly a bone chilling wind swept over the three heroes, nearly causing them to freeze on the spot.

"Tommy, you OK?" Jason said. The only response he got was teeth chattering from the rapidly dropping temperatures. Indeed, this was not a regular phenomenon that Eltar was used to - they were not used to elements like snow which the Earthlings were used to.

"I think we'd better morph before we freeze to death!" Jason said. "Gold Samurai Strike Power now!"

"Red Samurai Strike Power now!" Tommy barely called over chattering teeth. Once he was in his armor though things warmed up for him again.

"Shift into Turbo! Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Billy said.

It was a good thing they morphed because the temperatures continued to rapidly drop and before long, a rare snowstorm had enveloped the entire planet.

"Can anybody see anything?" Jason said. There's barely any visibility out here even with the makeshift fire!"

"Whoever, you are, come out of hiding, you coward!" Tommy shouted. "Quit hiding behind these trees and come out and fight!"

A dark feminine laughter was heard and suddenly a cold wind blew towards Tommy who wasn't even looking!

"LOOK OUT!" Jason said as he pulled Tommy and Billy out of the wind's path - a wind which would surely have frozen the two Rangers to death. Then another cold wind came on them from above but again the three Rangers dove out of the way just before they were frozen solid.

Angered, the source of the cold weather finally appeared, growling low in distaste at the three Rangers. It was a distinctly female monster who wore a long white and green robe with a crown of icy white crystals on her head. She wore long black boots built for this terrain and black gloves, on one of which she carried a staff which she brandished menacingly.

"Rangers!" she said in a low, menacing voice. "I am the Snow Queen, and on behalf of my Empress Kimberly, I am here to put you three in the deep freeze for good!"

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try!" Jason snapped. "We've beaten a hell of a lot tougher, badder monsters than you so give it your best shot!"

"Gladly!" she snapped as she charged the three Rangers. As the battle began, the Rangers found Snow Queen to be far more difficult than any of them anticipated. She was using cold winds and teleportation to counter every single attack they could muster. Ten minutes later, the three Rangers lay on the cold surface, their suits smoking from a beatdown.

Billy was beyond angry and prepared to charge the monster again, but as he did he found himself surprisingly ambushed by three Tengas and being held back. Snow Queen simply laughed at his predicament. Tommy and Jason tried to come to their friend's rescue but were blown back by another chill blast from Snow Queen.

The vicious snow vixen then drew back as much of a breath as she could and blew another blast at Billy which he had no shot at dodging. Three minutes later, Billy Cranston was covered in ice and snow and completely defenseless.

"Poor Ranger," Snow Queen laughed as Jason and Tommy came to Billy's side, horrified by what they saw. "And now for you two to join him. Say goodbye to your world forever, Rangers."

But right as she blew another chilly blast at Jason and Tommy, the three were suddenly teleported back to Earth, as quickly as they had come.

Snow Queen screamed in horror at her near miss, and disappeared.

TBC...


End file.
